


Someone's Bright Idea

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p>
<p>Someone got very silly and tried to drown the TARDIS in...well, you'll see. Eight is NOT amused!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Bright Idea

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8D_HCCAnythingDay_2012.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in celebration of Happy "Chocolate-Covered Anything" Day on December 16th. :)


End file.
